fikcjemarcin0837fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pewnej nocy na Wyspie Kości!
Obóz Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 11 Chris: Ostatnio w Obozie Totalnej Porażki! Zawodnicy mieli za zadanie odnaleźć Owen'a, z którym troszkę się posprzeczałem. Chef: Trochę?! Chris: Dobra, dobra. Jako pierwsi Owen'a znalazły Nietoperze i wygrali zadanie. A nagrodą był... Owen we własnej osobie! Tak, przywróciłem go do gry. Z programu odpadł Cody, padając przy tym ofiarą sojuszu Duncan'a. A dzisiaj pora na kolejne wyzwanie! Kto w nim zwycięży? Czy Owen mi wybaczy? Chef: Nie! Chris: Co cię ugryzło? Oglądajcie Obóz.. Totalnej.. Porażki! INTRO! Muzyka: Ja chciałbym być sławny! ' Wyspa Kości. Nietoperze leżą na ziemi. Śpią. '''Owen: Chris, Chris. Przepraaaa.... Przylatuje helikopter z Chrisem w środku. '' 'Chris(Przez megafon):' Wstawać łamagi! ''Wszyscy otwierają oczy. Heather: Czego chcesz? Rozglądnęła się. Heather: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy? '''Courtney: Hej! O co tu chodzi!? Chris: O wasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Musicie przetrwać cały dzień na tej oto Wyspie.. KOŚCI! Trent: A co w niej takiego niezwykłego, że akurat tutaj mamy przetrwać ten dzień? Chris: Bo nic innego nie udało mi się wymyślić! Courtney: Cały Chris... Chris wyrzucił z helikoptera jakieś materiały i metalowe rurki. Chris: Dzięki tym rzeczom możecie rozłożyć sobie namioty! Przydadzą się wam! Heather: Do czego? Chris: 'Zobaczysz! ''I odleciał. Po chwili kamera pokazała niedźwiedzie z rogami na głowie. '''Courtney: No to do roboty! Tymczasem u Rekinów... Wszyscy są już na nogach. Duncan: '''Gdzie my jesteśmy!? '''LeShawna: To pewnie jakiś kolejny pomysł Chrisa! Przylatuje Chris. Chris: Jasne, że tak! Bridgette: O co chodzi? Chris: O przetrwanie! Musicie przeżyć jeden dzień na Wyspie.. KOŚCI! Gwen: Świetna nazwa, bardzo się boję. Chris: A jest czego! Haha. Zrzucił na ziemię rurki i skrawki materiałów. Justin: '''Co to jest? '''Chris: Dzięki tym rzeczom możecie zbudować sobie namioty! Przydadzą się! Geoff: Ziom! Nie dasz nam żadnego jedzonka? Chris: A co ja jestem? Sami musicie sobie poradzić! I poleciał. Gwen: Ahh, świetnie. Duncan: Nie bój się. Tylko krzycz jak zobaczysz kogoś groźnego. Gwen: Oh, zamknij się. U Nietoperzy Trent i Courtney próbują rozłożyć namioty. Heather chodzi w kółko i nadzoruje. '' '''Heather: '''Trent! Ten śledź jest źle włożony! Courtney! lina się odwiązuje! '''Courtney:' Zamknij się, dobra? Heather: Nadzoruję waszą pracę! W końcu będę tam spała! Courtney: Kto ci tak powiedział? Ten namiot jest dla mnie i dla Trenta! Heather: A kto zrobi mój? Trent: Może.. oni? Pokazał palcem w stronę niedźwiedzi z rogami. Heather: Kuszące, ale raczej nie skorzystam. Przywódca stada głośno zaryczał i w tej chwili niedźwiedzie zaczęły biec w stronę Heather, Courtney i Trenta. Trent: W nogi! I zaczęli uciekać. Heather: Chris miał rację! Aaa! Courtney: Czemu nas nie uprzedził!? Trent: Uprzedził! Ale nie mówił, że będą to niedźwiedzie z rogami! Przyspieszyli. U Rekinów Bridgette i LeShawna rozkładają namioty. Duncan próbuje rozpalić ognisko, a Geoff mu pomaga. Natomiast Gwen przychodzi z lasu z drewnem. Duncan: Po co ci to drewno? Gwen: 'Przyda się. ''Gwen kładzie drewno na ziemi i idzie po następne. '''Geoff: Ziom, idź za nią. Duncan: Tak myślisz? Geoff: Jasne. To twoja szansa. Geoff(Pokój Zwierzeń): Przyjaciołom powinno się pomagać. To moja dewiza. Duncan: Okej. Gwen! Zaczekaj! Gwen odwróciła się. Gwen: '''Czego chcesz? '''Duncan: '''Pomogę ci. '''Gwen: A ognisko? Duncan: Geoff się tym zajmie. Gwen: '''Skoro tak to okej. '''Duncan: Świetnie! Duncan(Pokój Zwierzeń): Będzie mojaa! Gwen(Pokój Zwierzeń): To jest trochę podejrzane... U Nietoperzy Trent, Courtney i Heather siedzą na drzewie. Na ziemi siedzą niedźwiedzie. Heather: Jak mamy się ich pozbyć?! Courtney: Nie wiem! Wymyśl coś! Nagle zza krzaków wyszedł Owen z Beth. Heather: Uratowani! Beth: O co chodzi? Czemu siedzicie na drzewie? Owen(ciągając Beth za koszulkę): Dllaaaaatego! Beth spojrzała na niedźwiedzie. Beth: Jejku! Niedźwiedzi podniosły się i zbliżyły się do Beth i Owen'a. Owen: Zginiemy! Beth: Mam pomysł! Beth wyjmuje jedzenie. Beth: Może chcecie? Beth rzuca jedzenie niedźwiedziom. Heather: Co ty wyprawiasz!? Beth: Próbuję je odstraszyć! Niedźwiedzie zjadły całe pożywienie Nietoperzy, ale chciały więcej. Heather: Brawo, Beth! Beth: Ja nie rozumiem.. Owen: Uciekajmy! Owen i Beth zaczęli uciekać. Courtney: Droga wolna! Courtney, Trent i Heather zeszli z drzewa. Heather: Świetnie! Teraz nie mamy nawet jedzenia! Trent: '''Ważne, że żyjemy! '''Courtney: '''Musimy wrócić na nasze terytorium i spróbować rozłożyć namioty. '''Heather: Okej.. Ale jak przegramy.. Beth zapłaci za to, że nic dzisiaj nie zjemy! I poszli. U Rekinów Gwen i Duncan zbierają drewno. Gwen: '''Jak ci idzie? '''Duncan: Nieźle. Gwen usiadła na pieńku. Duncan: Gwen... Gwen: Taak? Duncan: Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Gwen: Hmm.. No dobrze, mów. Duncan: Jaa.. się zakochałem. Gwen: Wow. A w kim? Duncan: No właśnie o to chodzi, że w tobie. Gwen zrobiła zdziwioną minę, ale po chwili się uśmiechnęła. Gwen: Ach tak? Duncan: Wiem, to głupie, ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Gwen: Słuchaj.. Wstała. Gwen: Też ci coś muszę powiedzieć. Duncan: Tak? Gwen przybliżyła się do Duncan'a i pocałowała go w usta. Duncan zrobił zdziwioną minę. Duncan(Pokój Zwierzeń): Taak! Łohohoh. Gwen(Pokój Zwierzeń): Może i to było głupie, no ale co ja na to poradzę? Jest słodki. Duncan: Czyli, że będziemy parą? Gwen: Na próbę, okej? Duncan: Jasne! I tym razem on pocałował ją w usta. Gwen: No dobrze. Wracajmy, bo zaczną się niepokoić. Nagle na ich horyzoncie pokazał się niedźwiedź z rogami. Gwen: Boże! Przybliżyła się do Duncan'a. Duncan: 'Spokojnie. Wiejemy! ''I zaczęli uciekać, a niedźwiedź za nimi. '''Gwen: Świetny pomysł, Duncan! Duncan: Dzięki! U Nietoperzy Heather, Courtney i Trent rozkładają namioty. Przychodzą Noah z Katie. Courtney: Gdzie wyście byli tyle czasu? Noah: Szukaliśmy pożywienia. Heather: '''Macie coś? '''Noah: '''Nie, ale widzieliśmy Beth, która je ma. '''Trent: Już nie. Katie: Nie? Ale ja jestem głodna. Courtney: Nie ty jedna. Trent: Dobra, jakoś przeżyjemy. Najpierw musimy uporać się z tymi namiotami. Wszyscy: Jasne. Tymczasem Beth i Owen przebiegają koło namiotów. Courtney: O co chodzi? Owen: Niedźwiedzie! Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę z której przybiegli Beth i Owen. Stały tam wściekłe niedźwiedzie. Wszyscy: Aaaaa! I wszyscy zacżęli uciekać za Beth i Owenem. U Rekinów Duncan i Gwen wbiegają do siedziby Rekinów. LeShawna: Co was tak długo nie było? Duncan i Gwen: Niedźwiedzie! Za Gwen i Duncanem przybiegł niedźwiedź. Bridgette: Jejku! Geoff: Ziomy! On ma rogi! Nagle przed Duncanem i Gwen pojawił się Justin bez koszulki. Poleciała jego muzyczka. Duncan: Brawo, Justin! Na oczach niedźwiedzia pojawiły się serduszka. Bridgette i LeShawna: Świeeeetnie Justin... Justin: A teraz.. Pilnuj naszego terytorium! Geoff: Świetnie, stary! Duncan: Teraz spokojnie możemy zająć się namiotami. Rekiny: Tak! Nastał nowy dzień. Na niebie pojawił się helikopter z Chrisem w środku. Chris: 'Świetnie! Zaraz zobaczymy jak poradziły sobie drużyny! ''Poleciał do Nietoperzy. Na drzewie spali zawodnicy z drużyny Nietoperzy, natomiast pod drzewem spały niedźwiedzie. '''Chris: Hahaha. Dla takich widoków aż chce się kochać tę robotę! Wstawać cieniasy! Nietoperze obudzili się. Chris: Zaraz do was wrócę! Poleciał do Rekinów. W namiotach spali zawodnicy z drużyny Rekinów,a przed nimi stał nietoperz w stroju myśliwego. Chris: Więc chyba mamy zwycięzcę! Rekiny, wstawajcie! Rekiny wyszły z namiotów. Chris: 'Wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie! '''Rekiny: '''Juhuu! '''Chris: '''Za jakieś 15 minut przyleci po was samolot! Przygotujcie się. Natomiast.. ''Poleciał do Nietoperzy. '''Chris: .. Wy dzisiaj przegrywacie! I spotkamy się na ceremonii! Lepiej dobrze przemyślcie kogo chcecie wyeliminować. Heather(Pokój Zwierzeń): To przecież jasne... Courtney(Pokój Zwierzeń): Heather ma rację.. Owen(Pokój Zwierzeń): Jestem głodny! Głodny! Głodny! Ktoś wrzucił mu do schowka hamburgera. Owen(Pokój Zwierzeń): Juuuhuu! Zaczął jeść. Ceremonia Chris: No brawo, Nietoperze! Więc kogo dzisiaj wyeliminujecie? Zobaczymy. Pianki dla: *Courtney, *Noah, *Owen'a, *Katie, *Trenta! Wszyscy złapali pianki. Heather: Narazie, ofiaro. Beth: Papa Heather. Chris: Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ...Heather!? Na to wygląda. Beth, jeep czeka. Beth: Ale to nie możliwe! Kto na mnie głosował!? Heather: Wszyscy, idiotko. Courtney: Zawaliłaś. Sory. Beth: Grr! Beth poszła w stronę Dróżki Wstydu. Dróżka Wstydu Beth wsiadła do Jeepa. Chris: No to zostało ich już tylko dwanaścioro! Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie Obóz... Totalnej.. Porażki! KONIEC.